Pokémon: Destiny Souls
by Zyndix
Summary: People talk a lot about destiny, don't they? Most people believe that they have one. But what determines our destiny? What lays down our path for us when we come into this world. Who decided that Ethan Sandilands was to become a trainer and do amazing things? Maybe he'll find out on his journey... maybe he'll meet the one that grants us destinies. OCs wanted.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon.

**Prologue**

_You hear a lot of things about soulmates. You hear a lot about how soulmates usually come about, but one of the most common ones that pop up around the world is this:_

_It is said that when a soul descends on the earth, it splits into two halves, each half inhabiting a separate body. Both of these bodies will there forth never feel complete until they have found the other half, or, their 'soulmate.' _

_Let me tell you a little secret. This isn't true. It's a nice idea, sure. But still untrue._

_I made souls, after all. And there are different kinds of souls – just like there are different types of pokémon. I'll try to explain to you how they work. Let's start with the average soul. It may be difficult to keep up, so I'll try to keep it simple._

_You see, souls are tiny compared to the creatures of the earth. Before they 'split,' a soul is probably the size of an apple. And the soul doesn't split into two halves, it divides itself into multiples parts, sometimes hundreds. But there is always one slightly larger fraction of the soul, which we'll call the main soul. This part goes to the host – a human, for example. The other parts of the soul - which we'll call secondary souls - seeks out and plants itself into other bodies. The average person/pokémon will have a main soul, and around 50-100 secondary souls. If someone with a secondary soul comes into contact with someone that has the same kind of secondary soul, they are likely to become friends. If someone with a secondary soul comes into contact with the holder of the main soul, they are very likely to become very good friends. And these people are soulmates. _

_And that's only the average soul. It's part of the basic soul family. In this family of souls, there are five different kinds of souls. There are three different families._

_As time goes on, and you learn about more and more of the souls, what I have said now might not make sense. Some of the things I say may appear to contrast eachother. Make one another impossible. It's okay, though. It'll all make sense in the end. _

_Just remember that souls are important. Souls control everything._

_Absolutely everything. _

_Even the life of someone as ordinary as a pokémon trainer._

* * *

OC Form:

Name: (Name of your character)

Age: (Age of your character. Main character of the story is 17)

Gender: (Gender of your character. Main character of the story is male)

Appearance: (How your character looks)

Personality: (What your character is like as a person)

History: (The past of your character)

Hometown and Region: (Where they come from)

Dream/Motivation: (What they strive for)

Fears: (What are they afraid of?)

Pokémon: (Pokémon your character has. It will be noted that the story is set in the Sinnoh region)

* * *

Authors note: Not a great introduction for the story, I know. Chapter one will be a lot better, it's alright. There will be more story than an unknown character's view on what a soul is. When that chapter comes out depends on how many OCs I get within the week, if any at all. I hope I get some! If you are submitting an OC, remember to PM me the form and not to put it in the review section. Until next time, see ya!


	2. Chapter 1 - One For the Road

Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon. Nor do I own Newton's Third Law.

Warning: Strong language in this chapter.

**Chapter I - One For the Road**

_Greetings! As I said, there is more than one type of soul. To be exact, there are ten. Ten different types of souls. All divided into three families: Common Souls, Rare Souls and Legendary Souls. For now, however, we'll just focus on the Common Soul family. Best to leave the more complicated stuff until last…_

_Anyway, so I've already explained to you what an Average Soul is, so I guess the next soul to learn about would be the Negative Soul. Seeing as it works just about the same way as the last soul does, this shouldn't take up too much of your time to work out._

_Basically, the Negative Soul starts out and divides itself in the same way the Average Soul does – you know, starts off as one soul in the sky and then splits into around one hundred little souls with one main soul? Yeah, that. Just the slight change that they split into significantly less secondary souls, ranging between ten and fourty. It is also true that absolutely everyone has one of these main souls within them. And everyone is probable to have at least twenty secondary souls of this kind._

_Either way, the effect this soul has on the people that share it is basically the opposite of the Average Soul. If someone with a secondary soul comes into contact with another being of the secondary soul, they are likely to dislike eachother. And if someone with a secondary soul meets the holder of the main soul, they are likely to really dislike eachother – possibly even to the point where I can use the word 'hate.' These people, however, are still classed as soulmates. Just, a different kind of soulmate._

_You remember from before that I mentioned that I created these souls. You may be questioning who in the name of Arceus would want to make a soul that creates hate and contrast between people. Well, to put it simply, I can only recite a rule that humans have created. More specifically, a male human that went by the name "Newton." It went like this:_

"_For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction."_

_For every ying, there is a yang. For every right, there is a wrong. For every positive, there is a negative._

_The world just wouldn't have been the same had I not added dislike. It would have been out of balance. Liking someone would just be normal. And normal isn't special. It would take the excitement out of having a friends._

_I've even done this with pokémon. From the simple ones such as Minun and Plusle, to the legends such as Groudon and Kyogre._

_Sorry. This took longer than the last explanation. I'll make the next one shorter to make up for this, don't you worry. _

* * *

The Sinnoh Region. The land before all lands. Home to multiple terrains, ranging from unbearably freezing blizzards, to unforgivable heatwaves among sandstorms, to calming and relaxing forests. Despite all the contrast between these almost different lands, they all have one thing in common: they all thrive with pokémon. Granted, different types, but each one just as special and inspiring as the next. And of course, where there are pokémon, there are pokémon trainers.

Yes, Sinnoh definitely provides the world with a few of the most talented trainers in the pokémon world. Not just talented in their abilities to battle, but talented through connections with different kind of pokémon. Of course, alongside the trainers there are the co-ordinators, the collectors, the breeders, and all the other professions that involve pokémon. One of the most known and highly respected of these professions, is a pokémon professor. Such as, Professor Rowan.

Ah, yes. Professor Rowan. A pokémon professor that specialises in pokémon evolution. What an amazing place that must be, right? The head of a type of research. Discovering new things through your own experience, and not just by reading some book. Working alongside the lead professors of other regions, namely Professor Oak, sharing and discussing ideas. Indeed, the life of Professor Rowan is definitely interesting to most.

However, an honour that every regional professor takes on, that brings both pride and joy to their hearts as they carry the task out, is helping three trainers of the region take their first step into fulfilling their dreams. Whether that be becoming a Pokémon Master, or a top-notch breeder, the professor can smile and know that they are the reason those people could start their journeys. Every new batch of people that come to them annually are delights to meet.

That is, as long as they aren't late to getting their first pokémon.

"Fuck. I knew I should have left earlier." A young man cursed to himself, as he ran through crowds of people walking in the opposite direction of which he sprinted.

"Watch where you're going, kid."

"Late for something?"

"Am I getting in the way?"

"Why you little-"

The words of the civilians literally weren't any concern of his. He was more worried about what he'd arrive to find at the lab. Was he too late? Was the pokémon he originally wanted already gone? Would he have to try for next year?

"No… I can't miss it this time… not for the third year in a row…" He assured himself, gaining speed as his dark brown hair thrashed about in the friction caused by the air. He looked ahead as he ran across the path, seeing that it was soon to change from concrete to dirt. He looked next to the line of change, seeing a fairly large sign with words written on it in bold white letters.

**YOU ARE NOW LEAVING JUBILIFE CITY**

He was getting closer to Sandgem Town. That much was obvious from the smile that lasted half a second on his face, before he focused himself. He couldn't get too cocky now, after all. He still had a ways way to go.

The transaction from Jubilife City into Route 202 was almost instantaneous. It was surprising that he was running so fast, really. He had jeans on, after all, and they didn't look entirely loose, either. It's not like they were skinny jeans, but they weren't too far off being tight against his legs. So it isn't like there was much room for his legs to stretch out for the next step in his sprint. And it's not like he picked the best colour scheme for that day, either. The sun was hugging everything and anything; everyone and anyone. And what did this boy have on? Well, his jeans were dark blue for starters. His high-tops were black. His plain shirt was black. The only thing that wasn't entirely gothic was his zip-up hoodie, which was closer to a rhubarb colour.

His skin probably did most of the reflection, however. It was almost pale, not much sign that he was really out a lot back wherever he came from.

This boy really was running through the tall grasses at a surprising speed, however. The backpack he had on looked like it was filled. And I mean filled. The zips were pretty much threatening to give up at any second and explode. And it almost did when he hit something.

"Shit, sorry, I didn't see-" But the rest of his sentence was lost when he realised what he had hit. Or rather, who he had hit. It was a girl. She looked around 17, the same age as the boy. Her hair was dyed a beautiful shade of dark purple. From what he could tell, she was somewhere around 5'4-5'6 inches, which was fairly cute to him, compared to his height of 6'1 he was done admiring her appearance, he blushed awkwardly and offered down a hand to help her up. "I'm, uh… I'm sorry. I didn't see you. Not that you're small! It's just that, I wasn't paying attention and…"

He was thankfully saved from his case of over-explaining himself when the girl on the ground had taken his hand and gotten a firm grip, ready for him to pull. He didn't waste any time. Within about a second of her hand touching his, he grabbed and pulled her up, overestimating her weight and almost lifting her completely off the ground. "Shit! Sorry, I didn't… I mean, you just looked… not fat, just…"

The girl who now stood in front of him was blushing and looking at the ground. "I-I'm sorry…" She stuttered, obviously uncomfortable with the situation at hand. The boy quickly took note of this, and decided to pull himself together to save them both from standing and conversing through awkward giggles and hand gestures.

"No, it's not your fault. Don't worry. It was my fault… Ijust. I was just in a hurry." He stopped himself for a second, taking a deep breath, before continuing. "My name is Ethan Sandilands. What's yours?"

The girl took a few seconds to realise she had been asked a question, letting loose a sudden "Oh." Before giving an answer. "My name's Violette. Violette Kendricks."

Ethan smiled a little. "That's a nice naaaAAAAARCEUS!" The rest of his words replaced by an awful scream as shooting pains suddenly filled his right calf. His smile was no more, replaced by an expression that can only be described as the face of 'Fuck.' After a second of experiencing this unbearable pain, he turned his head down to look at the back of his leg, twisting it as far as he could to get a better look, only to find a set of teeth sinking into his flesh.

It only took Ethan half a second to take in the body of the teeth. Brown fur. Brown eyes. Blonde mane. Fluffy tail. Petite. There was only one pokémon that this could be…

"Eevee!" Violette suddenly screeched, her hands now on her hips as her disapproving eyes stared at the pokémon. "Let go, now!"

Despite her efforts, however, the little normal-type pokémon kept it's jaw locked firmly in place, it's eyes looking up to Violette, as if challenging her to stop what was happening by herself. Violette looked almost defeated, too weak to properly discipline her pokémon in this situation. Her hands dropped from her hips to hang loosely in the air. Ethan took note of this through his tear-filled eyes, and decided he'd better do something himself.

"EEVEE!" He suddenly shouted, in an aggressively assertive voice, deeper and a lot angrier than the voice he was speaking to the girl in not two minutes ago. The pokémon was caught off by this, frightened by the sudden rage in the human's tone. Instantly, the Eevee let go and cowered towards the girl, suggesting she was it's trainer. Ethan didn't really want to ask, though, he was still keeping the tears at bay, not wanting to be crying when he got into the lab.

"THE LAB!" His second shout sounded, although this one was filled with more desperation and surprise than anger. "Fuck, sorry. I need to go. It was really nice meeting you, Violet." He turned away, although his face was still faced towards her, before his eyes looked down at the little monster sat at her feet. "You'll get what's coming to you next time." He stated, getting ready to sprint again.

"It's actually Violette…" The girl said, raising a finger in a matter-of-fact fashion. But her efforts were in vain, Ethan had already started his run again. Or, he was trying.

His hurt calf was causing him great difficulty. It was just his luck that Sandgem Town was actually in sight. Another two minutes, and he would finally get to the lab! Or, at least he thought that.

* * *

_10 minutes later…_

"I'm here! I'm here!" Ethan exclaimed as he opened the door to the lab, a smile painted upon his lips. It wasn't too clear if he was happy because he was finally getting a pokémon, or if he wasn't two hours late this time. Either way, he definitely wasn't disappointed in himself.

Maybe he was wrong to be so proud…

"Well, Ethan, at least you aren't two hours behind the clock this time…" A comfortingly friendly voice said, as a man in a rather dashing looking white suit turned around to face the teenager. The man in question had a white beard, which matched the colour of his thick, messy hair. His eyes were blue and tired, though they still looked experienced and knowledgeable. Even though Ethan only ever met this man three times, he still remembered his face and voice, year after year. The amazing Professor Rowan. "You're not late, anyway."

"Thank Arceus…" Ethan sighed, walking towards the man, an obvious limp going along with him. Rowan looked questioningly at Ethan for a couple of seconds, before discarding the concern and moving on to what he knew Ethan was worried about, or at least thinking of.

"Ethan…" The professor began, making Ethan stop in his tracks and prepare himself for the worst. "The other two have already been here, although, I'm sure you already thought that. They were here about half-an-hour ago. They picked out the starters they wanted, their pokédex', and left. By now they should be somewhere in Route 202, I assume. Unless they went straight into Jubilife, but I doubt that." Rowan noticed that Ethan was losing more and more hope by the second, and tried his best to cheer him up in any way he could. "There is still one starter left, Ethan. You can still have everything they had, don't worry. Even the pokéballs."

Ethan lifted his head a little, his eyes looking at Rowan suspiciously. "Which starter is left?"

Rowan smirked and turned away from Ethan, walking towards a table. The table had several things on it, including an open briefcase, a Sinnoh Pokédex and a little collection of five pokéballs. The professor stopped before the table and stepped to the side, inviting Ethan to find out for himself.

Rather hesitantly, Ethan walked up to the table, his hurt calf causing him to go a little slower than what he would have liked. He looked at the briefcase, seeing a single pokéball, untouched. Ethan turned his head to look up at Rowan.

"Go on," He said. "Find out what's in there."

Ethan nodded, before taking the pokéball in his hand. He brought it close to his face, and began to look at it hard, as if trying to look inside and see what was held within. After a moment, he smiled. Pressing the button, a white flash suddenly zapped into existence, before forming the silhouette of… something. As quickly as it had appeared, however, the white light returned back to the pokéball, leaving only a small creature in the world. A creature that instantly brought a smile to Ethan's face.

"Turtwig!" The pokémon chirped, returning the smile that Ethan gave off. Within a second, the pokémon jumped up from the ground and at Ethan. With the power it hit him with, Ethan could have sworn it used tackle. Despite the power, the boy managed to keep his ground and hold the Turtwig close to him. "Turt!"

"Yes!" Ethan exclaimed, his eyes turning from the Turtwig in his arms to the professor. "It's wasn't chosen this time… I finally have a Turtwig… I can't… I mean-"

"Ethan, Ethan, calm down." Rowan calmly said, raising his finger in front of him. It was obvious, however, that he too was happy for Ethan. His smile was about as obvious as the sun is in a clear sky. "Before you say anything else, I guess I should tell you the basics about this little fellow.

"First, he is male. That's probably an important point, assuming you're wanting to give the little guy a name?"

"Oh, yeah." Ethan started, letting the Turtwig drop to the floor. The little pokémon didn't really move, however, he just sat at Ethan's feet like an obedient little puppy. "I've obviously thought about this a lot, but a new one popped into my mind a few seconds ago when he suddenly got so happy to see… well, me." He turned his eyes down to look at the pokémon, taking note of how quickly it had seemed to attach to him. "I think I'll call you Leal"

"Leal?"

"Yeah… I know it sounds weird, but I think it suits this one really well…"

"Well, alright." Rowan said with a hint of confusion in his voice. "Anyway, Ethan. As every professor does, and as I already did with the other two, I'm going to need to give you some advice. Words to stick by and remember before you start your adventure." As the professor finished up this sentence, Ethan turned his head up to him, changing expressions from playful and happy to serious and willing. Rowan noticed the change and took this as a signal to begin.

"Now, Ethan, every adventure is different. That's a known fact around the world. Every person who steps out of those sliding doors will experience the Sinnoh region differently from the next. They'll meet different pokémon, different people, face different challenges, obstacles, and opponents. Some of them go on to face the Elite 4, some of them venture to other regions, and some of them have different destinies to face. What's important is that you do what you want. Exactly what you want. I don't quite know what that is, and that's not my business. But I know that if you neglect to do what comes to mind first, you may regret it.

"You see, the similarity of everyone's adventures is that every one of them is filled with millions of options. Some of the time, these options are unimaginably difficult to decide between.

"This is your journey, Ethan. Do what you want. You can take whatever path you desire. There may be great danger or consequences, but neither of those will be heavier than the level of regret you will have for not going ahead and doing it, or saying it.

"Here," He said, passing Ethan the pokédex from the table. "This, as you probably know, is a pokédex, used to attain information from pokémon. And these," He picked up the five pokéballs from the table and handed them over. "These are pokéballs, used to capture pokémon." Ethan slipped the pokédex into his front jean pocket, and the pokéballs into his black bag pack. He then returned Leal, before clipping his pokéball onto his belt, his hand gentle as it handled the sphere.

"This is how it begins, then." Ethan thought, as he walked away from the lab. "Leal is the first chapter in my journey… the one that defines the rest of the chapters. I hope he's good… I hope I'm good."

* * *

Author's note: Okay. This took a while, I'm sorry to anyone who waited, but it's here! Please review, even if it's negative feedback. I accept criticism. I'm pretty sure I need it. Either way, I'm still accepting OC's if anyone wants to send one in, and I hope you all enjoyed the read! Thank you! Until next time, see ya!


End file.
